Promise me
by Little Miss Ragnarok
Summary: Sonic and Amy have died. Sonic gets a second opportuniy to come back to life. But will he accept it? or does he has another plans for it?


AMYXSONIC ROCKS! Please EXCUSE ANY GRAMMAR ERROR.

REVIEW KIND AND SWEET. FLAMES ARE UTTERLY FORBIDDEN. CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICIZING WILL BE ACCEPTED.

ENJOY!

Promise me

Amy couldn't feel herself anymore. Everything went black, anything at sight disappearing in the shadows. She felt herself floating; she could feel the cold shills running down her spine, she breathes, there was a smell in the air. The smell of wild flowers. She could feel the gentle spring air against her skin, the rays of the sun warming her ever so slightly. She still felt cold; her whole body was between warm and cold. Her eyes were closed, not allowing her to open her eyes, she tried, but she could not. She began to panic, she felt completely blind. The darkness she hated around her like a cocoon enveloping her, suffocating her. She could fell she felt to her knees; she tried and tried to open her closed eyes with not success. She could feel tears beginning to fall from her tightly closed eyes. Her heart pumped with such force it hurt and almost felt like it might come out her chest. Her whole body felt stiff, she not able to move a single muscle. She felt so enclosed in this darkness, pain, fear; her voice was trap in knot inside her throat. Her breathing was getting difficult with the seconds. All she wanted for all this to end, and end quickly. Just went she was about to mentally broke she felt warm hands take her cold arms, helping to get to her feet, again she felt the strength to be on her feet. The same warm hands caressed her cheeks slowly and gently, her heart began to calm, going in a slow and steady pace. The same warm hand put her closed to someone, the arm of that someone around her cold and half stiff body. She could feel the calm and hot breathing of the one hugging her, she felt so secure in the arms of the one she couldn't see, so protected, all her fears were disappearing, she was regaining control of her body. The one embracing her so loving and tight whispered soft word and comforting words to her ear, she was beginning to relax. She wanted to stay, like that, forever. Even if she couldn't see the one, she knew that voice so perfect, in every vocal sound. She held him close to her, not wanting to let go, she nuzzled in his neck, he smell of the scent of the flowers and earth. Like he has been in this place for far too long, but she likes it nonetheless.

"Open your eyes my love" He said softly and she slightly opened her eyes, slowly, the sun hit her vision mercilessly, she hissed in pain. He held her, shutting any light away from her sight. She blinked several times, adjusting to the bright light the sun gave. She looks up. She saw him smiling so lovely to her, she smile back. They stood what it look like forever to her, but she didn't mind, she like it that way, the way his strong arms were around her holding her tightly against, the feeling of his hard rock chest, his breath. They looked at each others, she said, looking at his emerald green eyes.

"Where are we Sonic?" Sonic didn't respond for a while, enjoying beautiful eyes of his beloved, he shrugged and said.

"You don't have to know, just yet, okay?"

"Sonic, please tell me?" Sonic look sad at Amy.

"This is the afterlife" Amy couldn't believe his words, if this was the afterlife, it meant she was dead, and so was he.

"We are dead?" She asked. He gravely nodded.

"But you don't deserved to be dead, my Amy" He said as he pick her on his strong arms, Amy hold herself in his neck, she kept looking at Sonic. He look alive, but they ere dead, not longer alive. The memory hit her, she remembered the laser beam penetrating Sonic through his guts, how she scream as she saw him fall, lifeless. His eyes light no longer there. How she run to him, to see Eggman laughing maniacally at the dead of Sonic, the pain she felt were bullets entered her head, her heart, the last thigh she saw was Sonic dead eyes, and the screams of her friends, when everything lose feeling a went numb almost instantly. Her thoughts were disrupted when Sonic put her on her feet, she look to her front and saw a temple, it look old, like it has stood in the same place for countless ages. Sonic pushed her slightly for her to walk. She looks back confused and asked.

"Sonic, what's wrong?"

"I want you to live; this is one way back to life. I was given the opportunity to come back among the living, but I don't deserve as much as you Amy" Sonic smiled. Amy's jaw fell open. She was surprise. Sonic had the opportunity to come back and here he let the opportunity go for her, she was shock.

"W-why?"

"Because I love you, I want you to live, to live and have a life, I only want your happiness" He said grinning at her.

"But Sonic, I couldn't live a life without you been in it, is impossible, Sonic I want to be with you forever, eve if it means in dead, please understand?" Sonic shook his head and look sad at her.

"Please Amy understand MY reasons, I want you to live, please accept my gift?" Amy could feels tears coming out from her eyes. She placed her hand on her face, she felt so weak, like she might fall any second. She felt Sonic's arms around her, hugging her tightly against him, he whispered to her ear.

"Please Amy, Accept my gift." Amy looks at him with watery eyes and nodded slowly, Sonic smiled.

"I love you Amy, with my whole heart, now and forever."

"My too Sonikku" Sonic pressed his lips against her, softly; it was a slow and loving kiss they wished for never to end. They slowly parted looking at each others green eyes.

"Go Amy" He said pushing slightly Amy to the light in the center of the old temple.

"Promise me we will meet again"

He nodded with watery eyes.

"Promise me you are gonna be there when I need you"

"I will" He said as tears began to fall from his eyes. She entered the warm light, slowly enveloping her. He said not taking his eyes from her.

"Promise me you gonna take care of yourself."

"I will" She whispered, her voice being choked down her throat. Her feet's began to disappear.

"Take care of everyone, Tails, Cream, even Knuckles, Rouge and Shadow, Promise me Amy" Sonic said, Amy becoming almost a blurry picture of the one he loves, she nodded, they both yelled in unison.

"Until then, I love you!" Amy disappear, Sonic sadly smile and began to walk away to wait for his beloved to come back, someday, somehow, together they will be, for now, he would watch over, his heart heaved with pain of sadness, but he was happy anyway, everyone he loves was alive, he can only watch until then.


End file.
